Dove's Complicated Life
by barlowbabes
Summary: It's a fanfic about Dove Cameron. Nobody is celebrity and I love all the celebrities I have put in here too, so no hate please :D Dove Cameron and Justin Bieber have a bumpy relationship but what happens when Justin asks Dove for something major, will she comply or will she leave him and say goodbye? What happens when she meets a brown haired hunk named Ryan? Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Dove's POV  
I'm 17, I have a boyfriend named Justin and he's somewhat a rebel. He's 21 and people say I shouldn't be with him, but when he's with me, he's a different person. I love him and he loves me, he's perfect. He stands up for me when no-one else does, he believes in me when no-one else does. I really love him, there are a few disadvantages, he gets into a lot of fights, another thing is that he occasionally hits me. I know that he doesn't mean it because when he does it, it's always because I make him angry or say somethign wrong. I know he loves me though.

I have an older sister name Claire and Mom's 37, she divorced from my dad, who sadly passed away when I was 15. Which was when I first started dating Justin, he was there for me and I was there for him. Mom was 20 when she has me and 17 when she had Claire. She and dad were "in-love" but life caught up to them and things just didn't work out for them. I love my dad, even though he isn't here, I still feel he is still here with me, I know he's still with me and I hope he's proud of me, what I'm becoming, who I'm becoming, I love him and nothings going to change that. He's my biggest inspiration, he's my brave hearted man that I love so much and can't believe he's gone.

My best friend is Selena, she's been through everything with me, I tell her everything, except for Justin. She knows Justin and has met him but she doesn't know that he occasionally hits me, if she asks what the bruises are, I lie. But she is a great friend, we have our own little group of friends. There's me, Selena, Peyton, Miley, Joe, Nick and Kevin. Joe, Nick and Kevin are all brothers and Joe is dating Selena, Kevin is dating Peyton and Nick is dating Miley. Things are going great at the moment, when school finishes, we all walk home together where Justin waits for me. Sometimes Justin won't walk with them because he believes that they don't like him and he wants to walk a different way. I agree all the time, I don't want Justin to pick me up from school and be left alone, so I go with him. But most of the time he walks with me and my friends, he joins in on the conversations and has jokes with them, just like he's apart of the group. I love him for that he's the best but he's 21 trying to blend in with 17 years olds, he's not odd from the group though. He does act different though, he acts more rough and more manly than Nick, Joe and Kevin. But, all of this is about to change.

 _A/N Hey guys Lydia here, this is more like of tester I want to see if you guys like it, if you do, I will upload the next chapter this time next week, and if you won't I will leave it at this, honestly, the story will make you guys laugh and go 'aww'. I'm trying to write it all and that by next for you all and if youy do like, I will upload everyday this time next week, thank you all :)_


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out

_A/N All reviews except two, were saying how you hate Justin Bieber, I only like his songs not him personally, and this story, if shames him, I had to change it around a little after the reviews but in the end, it was never going to end with him and Dove, I would never ship that in a million years. Justin is very irresponsible person, I know that, most people know that, but you can't hate this fanfic just because Justin's in it, I would never hate a fanfic if someone had my worst celebrity in it. So please, give this fanfic a chance a story, not because of Justin, and he's not even in it for barely any of it. I have decided to continue it, so I will upload everyday unless... I'm ill, I don't know, it's not happened yet._

 _Yogsession:_ _I will update everyday now.. stop your nagging haha!_

 _Teenbeachgirl101:_ _Okay, that's fine._

 **Dove's POV**

I was in my room sorting out my wardrobe when there's a knock at the door. Claire's moved out and has a key if she wants to come, so it's not her, mom's at work, so the only person it can be is Justin. I hope it is, I haven't seen him in a week, he hasn't called or texted.

I run downstairs and look through the peep hole to see who it is, it is Justin! I open the door and he smiles at me. "Hey, Dove, can we talk?" He asks and I gesture for him to come in.

"What do you want to talk about, babe?" I ask when I shut the door and he sits on the sofa and I sit next to him. He puts his hand on top of mine.

"There's this thing and it's been on my mind for a while now and I want to share it with you. Promise you won't freak." He says smiling and chuckling a little like he's nervous to tell me. He's not looking at me so I get my finger and lift his head towards me and kiss him.

I pull away and smile at him and look deeply in his eyes. "You can tell me anything, Justin." I say and he smiles deeply and I smile back, he looks down.

"I want to start a family... like now, like at this age. But, if you don't want to do it, it's fine but..." I interupt him by placing a finger on his lips.

"I'd love to start a family with you, Justin. Even now." I say looking into his eyes and seeing them sparkle.

"Are you serious? You're the best Dove." He says and kisses me deeply.

"Well, we better get started then." I say and he chuckles into the kiss. Justin then unexpectedly picks me up and carried me to my room where _it_ happened.

Later that day...  
My mom came home from work and I was still smiling at myself at what events happened today. Justin left because he had to visit his mom in hospital and I understood. My mom saw me smiling to myself and I giggled. "Mom, I need to tell you something and I need you to be totally on board because it maybe too late, but I don't know yet. Anyways, sit down." I say to my mom, she puts her coat and bag on the hat and coat rack and sat next to me and the sofa.

"What do you need to tell me?" She asked with a smile on her face and I took her hands in mine, her hands seemed more cold than usual, oh well, it must be more cold than usual. I look into her brown eyes and smile, her eyes are watery, like she's been crying? Her hair is washed back from the wind, it seemed so cold and windy outside. But I need to tell mom what I need to tell her.

"Mom, I and Justin have decided to try for a baby." I say biting my bottom lip and my mom's smile turned upside down and she gave me the 'are-you-serious?' look.

"A baby? Dove, you're 17 you're not old enough to have a child!" My mum yells, my eyes fill with tears and my blood begins to boil, but I don't do anything but talk calmly, if Justin's taught me anything then it would be to not hit anyone that's gotten you angry.

"Mom, you were 17 when you had Claire." I say to try and reason with her but she wasn't having any of it.

"No Dove, Claire was a mistake, me and your father had a sexual relationship and it was all based on mutual trust as well. We never wore protectiveness and that, we just did _it_. Claire was not meant to happen, she wasn't planned." My mom says and that's when my tears fell down my face, but I wasn't the only person to hear the conversation.

"I wasn't planned mother? All my life you said that I was made perfectly in time because you and dad had just begun to get close. But I guess I was wrong, never trust the one you love most." Claire said as she ran upstairs. My mom turned around at me and had a scowl on her face.

"You evil child! I wish you were never born Dove, you make everyone else's lives miserable." That's the one thing I never thought I'd hear my mom say. She slapped me around the face, cold and hard and I could tell she had regret in her face. I just held my hand to my face and ran out the door. It was chucking it down with rain and the only place I think of going to is Selena's. I make my way over there and think about what happened back at my house. Why would my mom do stuff like that? I know she misses dad but the way she took it out on me, like it was my fault, is it? Is it my fault mom and dad split? Is it my fault I can do things like everyone else can? I finally get to Selena's apartment and the door to the building was open, Selena wouldn't mind. So I make my way upstairs and knock on Selena's apartment door. She opens the door... half naked?

"Hey Sel-" I was going to continue but I saw a familiar face behind her. Justin. That's when my heart... broke. Why would they do this to me? I mean, I thought they both loved me? This is all just some twisted nightmare that I need to escape and wake-up from.

I start walking down the corridor of the apartment building crying and crying with shouts from Justin and Selena. I don't turn around and go to the closest bus stop. Luckily I had spare change in my pocket. There was one spare seat next to this girl with long brown hair and was really pretty. She looks over at me and see me, and I'm still crying and wiping my eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asks, she roots through her bag and finds some tissues I take one, at least one person is being kind to me. I give her a small 'thanks'. "Do you wanna tell me what's wrong or are you not comfortable talking to a stanger?" She asks and giggles a little. I sigh and smile at her, she's actually genuine.

"I think talking would help me a lot. I've been in this relationship with a guy who I thought I loved. Today he asked if he could start a family with me, I say yes and we made love and then a couple of hours later, my mom then comes home and I tell her what I said yes to and she went nuts. She then started ranting on about her being pregnant at 17 and it being a mistake with my sister right behind her. My sister runs out crying my mom wishing me never to be born and slapping me around the face. Then I left, went to my best friends house and it turns out she's been sleeping with my boyfriend." I say as I begin to sob and cry into my hands, the girl next to me roots through her bag to try and find something.

"Wow, sounds like you've had a bad day. Well here you go, it's an iPod with Taylor Swift break-up songs on there. It's great for days like these. Taylor is my best friend and she makes music, I do the same. I've made two albums and cut other songs on my tracks as well so it sounds like they're singing with me. I'm currently working on an album called 'Moonlight' my other albums have been named 'Yours Truly' and 'My Everything'. I'm pretty sure you'll like my friend Taylor's album, she has a song on there called 'Bad Blood' and it's perfect for your situation. Look at me blabbing away, my names Ariana, Ariana Grande." She says holding out her hand and I take smiling.

"My names Dove, Dove Cameron but seems though you seem a genuine person, I'll let you call me by my real name, Chloe."

 _A/N I know it's not the best chapter, but it'll do! R &R If you'd like, it would help with some positive critisism, thank you!_


	3. Chapter 3: Getting to Know Each Other

_A/N This isn't a very long chapter, I didn't spend long on it I admit, I just needed to have something for today, it's sort of like a fill-in chapter. The new chapters will be a bit longer and I will update round-a-bout 6pm England time everyday except Wednesdays because I have Music after achool and I might update late on a Thursday too because i have extra Maths because I "Didn't reach my target level". Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter! R &R!  
_

 **Dove's POV**

I don't know where the bus was taking me but I just decided to place one ear phone in and listen to Taylor Swift songs. They're actually pretty good, especially 'How You Get The Girl', really, how does she come up with these songs?

The iPod then switched to a song that didn't sound like Taylor, it sounded more high pitched. I took the ear bud out and looked at Ariana. "Is this you?" I ask and she takes the earbud that isn't in my ear and put it in her ear.

"Yeah it is, this is called 'Focus'. I got Jamie Foxx to do the chorus part. It's my most recent song, from my new album, and it's supposed to be out next year." I was just sitting there in awe. She got Jamie Foxx to be on one of her tracks? The Jamie Foxx?

"The Jamie Foxx?" I ask with my eyebrows raised up. Ariana just nods. "I just realised, I barely know anything about you, tell me a few things." I say and sit facing her and looked intrigued of what she's going to tell me.

"Me? Erm... I have a brother named Frankie, a mom named Joan and a dad named Edward. My parents are divorced. I'm 18 and I love music. Music is my life. My full name is Ariana Grande-Butera and my birthday is on June 26th. My favourite colour is blue, I'm vegan, I used to date one of the Janoskians who are on YouTube. My favourite YouTubers are Yogscast, they are just so funny and awesome. I'm 5'1 and I have 5 dogs, Coco, Cinnamon, Ophelia, Toulouse and Sirius. I'm allergic to cats." She says... wow. That's a lot of facts. "Now, you." She says and I swallow and thing about when to start.

"I have a sister named Claire, a mom named Bonnie, and my father passed away when I was 15, his name was Phillip. My parents were divorced. I'm 17 and I love music too. My real name is Chloe Celeste Hosterman but I prefer Dove. My birthday is on January 15th. My favourite colour is baby blue and white. I'm 5'2 and I have no pets and my favourite season is Winter." I say, it's not as many facts but it's a start. Ariana just smiles and nods, like a genuine smile.

"Where are you going to?" Ariana asks me with concern on her face and I look glum and chuckle nervously.

"I don't actually know where I'm going", I chuckle a little, "I guess wherever the bus takes me." I say and screw my lips to the left. I then make my lips go back to normal.

Ariana then got a look on her face as if she'd got an idea. "Why don't you come round mine? I mean it's not the best place, but we can hang and get to know each other more? What do ya say?" She asks, I then think about it, I nod happily.

"Yeah sure, where do you live?" I ask and she looks outside the bus for a split second and answers me.

"The next stop actually." Ariana says and then we press the buzzer on the bus and in about 20 seconds the bus came to a stop on a empty road with cars in their driveways or they're gone. The street is pretty nice, no litter, nice housing and all the gardens are perfect size. I and Ariana then get off the bus and walk to her house.

 _A/N Not all facts in this are true, for example, Ariana is not 18 and Dove is not 17 and I don't know Ariana's favourite YouTuber(s). So, some of the facts are true and some are not real. Thanks for taking your time to read this chapter, it means a lot._


	4. Chapter 4: Ariana's House

_A/N This was also a fill-in chapter a little bit, but I didn't have much time writing it, please forgive me if there are any mistakes. Thank you. Enjoy reading!_

 **Dove's POV**

It was still raining when we stopped, so we legged it to Ariana's house. When we got there, her house was big, but not like a mansion big. I looked at the house in confusion, I could smell the the mix of flowers in her garden, and the grass that has been freshly cut. Her garden was about 8 ft by 10 ft. Around the outside was various different flowers; red roses, white roses, violets and blue orchids. She had a lot more too. We walked up the path of her house, the path is on the right and just before you enter the yard, there is an arch full of flowers and moss. It looked amazing. We walked up the well looked after path and up three concerate stairs before we got to the door. Ariana rooted through her bag and found her keys and opened the door.

Once we were inside, on the left was her living room, it had a fire place, a 60 inch rounded tv and white carpet. There was like an old chair facing the fireplace and a little table to the left of it, on top of the table were novel books, like 'To Kill a Mocking Bird' and 'Of mice and Men'. Facing the TV was a white leather sofa and to the left of the sofa was another one also facing the TV at a bit of an angle. There was a photo of an old painting above the fireplace, it looked like men playing poker? I'm not quite sure.

To the left of me was a kitchen and a breakfast bar. The kitchen had white tiles and the breakfast bar had black marble on top. The stools were also black and at different heights. The kitchen had black and white tiles, there was also white cupboards with black marble tops, on the far right one was a black stylish microwave. In the middle was a white cooker, all clean, everything was clean; including the sink.

Straight ahead was wooden stairs and behind the wooden stairs, I could tell there was a toilet behind there. "Okay, let's get you out of them wet clothes and into something... dryer. Oh and put your shoes in there." Ariana points to a box filled with shoes, I take my muddy Converse off and place them in the box. I follow Ariana, she takes me to her room.

Ariana's room was massive, it had white walling and white flooring. Her bed was neatly made. On her bedsheets, she had New York City, parallel to her bed was another bed, they had to be a 7 ft space between them. On the other bedsheets, there was just plain white sheets. Opposite Ariana's bed, was a computer, a TV and Virgin Box. The computer is hooked up to the TV and she had a stack of CD's to the left, she has tons! There's also a movie collection on the right, in alphabetical order. Her wardrobe is a walk-in one, and it's massive, she has at least 30 pairs of shoes, mostly high heels. I can hear music playing too, it sounds older, like Bette Midler!

"Hey, Ari. Is it Bette Midler playing?" I ask and she looks behind me and smiles.

"Yeah it is, I love her songs, I think they're amazing. I also love her as person, she is inspirational too." She says smiling. "Do you like any of her music?" She asks, I think for a moment and I do.

"Yes! I love Wind Beneath My Wings from Beaches! I love that film, it makes me cry everytime." I actually do love that film.

"OMG, really? What's your favourite part in the movie?" She asks intrigued, I sit on the spare bed and she sits on her bed, I had to think for a bit before I could think of a part I really like.

"I really like the part when they spend one last holiday together. I also love the part when CC gets custody of the little girl! It makes me tear up thinking about it." I say as I actually begin to tear up. It's a movie about these two girls who meet on holiday and become best friends, they then go home and write to each other each day. One day they both meet up again when they are older and become the best of friends, they end up living together for a bit. They fall out and get best friends again, there's a lot of bad things that happen on the journey but they make it through. It's a really good film.

Ariana got a look of confusion on her face. "Won't your family want to know where you are, or friends?" She asks, I then sigh and shrug.

"I guess so, I switched my phone off so I couldn't get calls from any of them. But I know my mom's number off by heart, so could I use your phone?" I ask, and then Ari smiles and nods, she hands me her phone and I type in the number of my mom. I send her a text saying 'mom at a friends for the weekend dont bother askin any of them cuz i aint tellin which friend it is bye oh and ps i still dont forgive you after earlier and pps dont text back on this number - dove'. I know she'll not forgive me for this but you know, she's the one who said them things about me. I look over at Ari and hand her, her phone back. "Ari, is it alright if I stay the weekend here? Just so I can wrap my head around things and get away from all the drama that's happened?" I ask and she smiles.

"Of course you can, anything your my guest and I'll do most things you'll request." She says. "But first, we need to get you out of those clothes." She says and we both laugh afterwards. "The bathroom is on the left once you walk out of my room by the way. Just thought I'd say that." Ariana passes me some pajamas, they're in my size too. I get in the shower and clean myself off. Once I did that, I got in the pajamas and I was ready for one goodnight sleep.

 _A/N Beaches is a real film, if you haven't watched it, I highly recommend it! I'm also sorry if I get American terms wrong, I'm English so please, take the American stuff easy on me. R &R would be highly appreciated._


	5. Chapter 5: Voicemails

_A/N This is what happened when Dove didn't switch her phone on. I wrote this at 11pm so it ain't great. But once the story kicks in, it gets amazing, I assure you. I was also listening to Andy Grammer when I wrote this. I kind of love him at the moment!_

I woke up in the morning, I don't know what time it was but I know it was late-ish. I only went bad at about 9pm, it was probably all the stress. I began to think about yesterday, I began to tear up and cry silently incase anyone heard me. I felt the warm tears slide down my face and burn my cheeks. I wiped them away and got up, I went to the bathroom and got tissue. In just a day, my world was turned around, it was horrible. I then went to the bedroom again and turned on my phone, I had 32 missed calls off of Selena, 10 missed calls of Justin and 50 missed called off of my mom. I also had 70 missed text all togther and 8 voicemails. I decided to listen to the voicemails.

I listened to the ones off of Justin first. "Hey Dove, I hated what I did. Please pick up, I love you." Never once has he said he loves me, I definately smell comething fishy here. I decided to listen to his other one. "Dove, please, hear me out. I was just messing around with Selena, I mean, I fancied her and that but it meant nothing, please pick the phone up, we need to talk." That was his last message. He fancied her? So is that why he didn't walk with the group when he waited for me outside of school. It always means something, even if it means nothing.

I checked Selena's voicemails next. "Dove, I don't like Justin like that! We've been messing around for a bit now, like two or three months now, just please let's talk this out." That little bitch! How dare she? Two or three months? I don't think I can ever see Selena or Justin the same again after that, they've really hurt and upset me. I listened to her next one. "Dove, Chloe, please, I don't want us to fall out because of a boy, I know I was stupid, I know I was pathetic, but I like him. I felt like we have a real connection, I know he was your boyfriend and it was wrong but I know that I didn't want you two to break up, because it would hurt you. Please answer." I can't, I just can't deal with her right now. I think I don't think I can forgive them for this. I listened to her final one. "Dove, me and Justin have decided to give our relationship a try, I broke up with Joe, but he doesn't know I cheated, please don't tell him, I still want us to be friends. I really want us to be friends Dove." I ended up crying again, my best friend and my boyfriend together, and I might be carrying his baby and he does this to me. I don't even know if I want to keep it or not, if I am, I mean, who would raise it? It's not right. I hate it, I really hate it. Tell me this is a sick nightmare I can wake up from.

My mom was last, she left me 3 voicemails, I didn't know if I wanted to answer them. But I did, "Dove, I love you, please come home, I miss you, I love you. What I said back home, I didn't mean it. I promise I didn't mean it, I know you won't answer it yet, but please consider it, please come home baby girl." I wiped my tears and I listened to the next voicemail she left me. "Dovey please, let me explain why I was upset earlier, if you noticed. But, you need to come home, it's better if I say it in the comfort of your own home, please Dove, come home." She says, I let more tears fall down my face. I don't know if I want to go home, I don't know if I can handle it. So I played the next one. "Dove, I got your last message. I said I was going to tell you then but I've decided to do it now. Bare in mind I love you Dove, I love you so much. Earlier yesterday, I fell down at work and they phoned for an ambulance. They scanned me to see if I was alright, I'm not Dovey. I have cancer and I undergo chemo soon. I know it's hard for me, please come home, I really want to see your face and make me happy. I'm so sorry Dove." I heard my mom's voice break and it makes me break down. I cry heavily in my legs. My mom might die this year, I might not have a mom or dad soon? I so hope you can outlive it, I care too much. I don't care about what happened yesterday, it's in the past.

Little did I know, I was wailing a little loud and Ariana heard. She raced upstairs and saw my basically faetal on the bed and all curled up crying and bawling. I feel Ariana sit on the bed and put my head on her lap, and began to rock me. I can't think, I can't do anything. I'm here, crying because my mom might die, my best friend and my boyfriend are in a relationship. Best! Day! Ever!

 _A/N This isn't a very long chapter but tomorrows, will be definately longer, I promise. Oh, and the last part is sarcasm. R &R if you want too, I'm not going to stop you, or force you :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding

_A/N I should have said that I don't update on S &S's because it gives me more writing time. Sorry I didn't publish yesterday though, homework is really catching up on me and my mock GCSE's are coming in the next two weeks so I need to revise! Sorry if I don't publish, I blame school!_

 **Dove's POV**

As I was crying, Ariana was comforting me, she was rocking me and telling me everything was going to be alright. After about 5-8 minutes of crying, I sat up, shaking. I tried to speak but only wails came out. "Dove, you don't have to say what's wrong with you, if you don't want to." She said rubbing my back and I smiled genuinely at her and I wiped all my tears away and tried to stop sobbing. Once I almost did, I told her, it even made her tear up a little bit. "Oh my gosh Dove, I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do to help. I really wish I do." She says giving me a sympathy smile, she then hugs me, in a tight grip. Then her phone starts ringing. "I'll be right back." She says and walks out the door. She gives me a last smile before slipping out of the door and going into another room. I hear aload of "mmhhmm's" and "yes's". Ari then walks back into the room beaming and has an expression on her face which is beaming.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask and she then walks and sits on my bed cross legged.

Ariana then scoffs like she can't believe something. "I just got offered to do a song with a guy named Who Is Fancy and Meghan Trainor!" She says smiling really widely. "The songs going to be called Boys Like You and apparently Meghan heard my voice and fell in love with it and her and Fancy are really close. This is a big opportunity for me." She says beaming and I smile for her.

"That's amazing Ari." I say hugging her, feeling slightly down that things are working out for her and not me. I really envy her right now, I mean, she's doing a song with the Meghan Trainor. She got a number one single in the UK and America with All About That Bass and Lips Are Movin' came in a close second in both countries too! She's amazing and one of my friends is doing a song with her.

I and Ari pull away from the hug and she is holding back something, but I don't know what. "What're you holding back Ari?" I ask and she furrows her eyebrows together.

"Well, they're recording the song in LA and I need to leave tomorrow, they have everything sorted for me already. Plane, hotel and transport! I just don't want to leave knowing what's happened with you. Are you going to be okay?" She asks me, really caring for me and I nod.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine. I just need to get home to mom that's all. Is it alright if I shower here and then go home?" I ask, Ari just giggles and playfully ounches my arm.

"Of course you can, it's what friends are for." She says with a gleam in her eye.

Once I had a shower, Ari got my clothes that she washed and ironed for me. I wore them back home and put on my shoes, Ariana also cleaned them for me. She really is a good friend, and I've only known her for what, like a day? I don't care, for some reason, I can trust her, she's making my days better, she always knows the right words to say. I just need to go home now.

"Bye Ari, thank you so much for letting me stay here, it was fun. I left my number on a piece of paper near the toaster if you need anything." I say hugging her tightly, she called me a cab and the cab is here.

"Bye Dove, it was really nice to get to know you more, I will call you from LA to see if things are better, okay?" Ari says and I nod, we both say a final "bye" and I get in the cab. I ask him to take me home, not those words but you get the gist. The cab stops at my place and I give the cabbie my money and walk up to my house door. Be brave Dove, we all need you to be brave. I open the door and see my mom laying on the couch watching what seems like George Clooney films. She only watches him when she's really sad, I can't believe this is actually happening.

"I'm so sorry mom. I should have never consented to something I never even knew about or getting myself into. Mom, I really don't want you to go!" I shout and then run over to my mom who was now in a sitting position. I hug her tight, I don't ever want to let go. I just want to stay in her embrace forever.

"Dove, it's fine. I should have never kicked off like that, I was just having a rough day and I took it out on you." She said, I then sat next to her and I felt the tears stream down my face and my mom wiped them away from eyes.

"Well, if it wasn't for you mom, I would've never found out that Justin was cheating on me..." My mom's face just dropped and I cried a little bit more. "...With Selena." I finish off and my mom had a strict face on her.

"I am so sorry Dove, I know he was there in time of need and I know Selena was your best friend since forever. But, please do me one favour, don't ever be friends with them again, please." My mom said, I then smile at her and kiss her cheek and hug her, I'm going to miss her hugs.

"I won't momma. I promise you that." I say. After about 2 hours of chatting and laughing, not talking about anything that could depress us, not like we're already depressed, my sister comes in. Claire walks in and comes and gives me a hug instantly.

"I heard what happened Dove, I'm so sorry for that." She says, but mom has it a lot worse. After Claire settled in, we got popcorn, cola and other delicious snacks. We put our big blue blanket on us, shut all blinds and windows and binged watched RomComs. We laughed, we cried, we cried because we laughed. It was a pretty awesome night. My mom was in the middle and I and my sister we either side of her cuddling up with her. It feels like a real family moment. No drama, no scenes, just me, mom and Claire. What could possible go wrong?

 _A/N Have you heard The Girl and the Dreamcatcher's new two Christmas songs, they're amazing. The Girl and the Dreamcatcher is Dove and Ryan, they're officially a band now! It's so awesome!_


	7. Chapter 7: What Could Possibly Go Wrong

_A/N Ariana will be in LA for about 1-2 months, I haven't decided, but I have decided what happens to her in LA, nothing bad though. Also, this chapter is stupid, I make references like "what do you mean?" and all of that. So if you don't like pun, don't read, just a quick warning._

 _Reviews:_

 _Hopee1220 (Guest): I don't really want Ari and Dove to not become friends, they are supposed to be friends from the start, but Dove finds out more things about Justin!_

 _Hex Fan: The Girl and the Dreamcatcher are just... amazingly cute together, can you wait until the music videos for All I Want For Christmas and Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas come out? I'm so psyched!_

 **Dove's POV**

As the night came to an end, I heard a knock at the door, my mom and sister curled up next to each other fast asleep. I crawled out of the blanket and answered the door. Justin. I gave him the dead eye closed the door on him and he put his foot in the way. "Please Dove, let me speak to you." He says barging his way through. I try to shut the door on him, but I fail to do so. He breaks in and then I sigh in frustration and anger. I'm also very out of breath, he is really strong. "Can we speak outside, I don't want to wake them." He says gesturing to my mom and sister. I sigh, even though he is a really big idiot, he cares still. We get outside and I shut the door behind. "Is it too late now to say sorry?" He says, I look at him confused.

"What do you mean?" I say really confused at him. "You say sorry now? First of all, you need to love yourself, Justin, before you can love anyone else!" I'm so infuriated with him, why would he come back? "Justin, please leave." I say heading back to the door and then he grabs my arm and turns me around.

"I made those mistakes maybe once or twice. And by once or twice I mean maybe a couple a hundred times I just need one more shot at second chances. Please Dove, it's all I ask." He pleads, there is no way I'm allowing him to do that. There is no way I'm getting back together with him.

"Justin, you cheated on me with Selena, my best friend! We, are never ever getting back together, okay?" I shout at him. He looks very angry, he's probably going to hit me, but I don't care anymore, we're finished. "Oh, and don't forget to run back to Selena, I got her voicemail, I know you two are together!" I say disguisted at him, why would he even ask for another chance?

"You know what Dove? It's not only Selena I cheated on you with, you know your friend Miley? She seemed quite happy with me leading her on. Oh and Peyton, she is SUCH a great kisser, she's also amazing in bed!" He shouts at me. He's slept with all my friends? Why? I thought they were my friends! My eyes fill up with tears.

"You're... you're lying Justin." I say trying not to cry infront of him. I'm so angry and upset right now.

"Really? You think I'm lying? Well, guess what, I'm not. Also, if you are pregnant, I want nothing to do with it. It's your problem, not mine." He says walking off, punching things as he walks down. I stand there, shocked, not knowing what just happened. I just sort of instantly cry, like a wave of emotion and realisation hit me. I just sort of fall on the floor, I don't know what to do. I don't know where to go, I don't know who to go to. Who are my real friends? I have no idea.

After about 10-15 minutes of sitting outside, I have the courage to stand up and wipe my tears away from my face. I go to the door and open it, my mom wakes up and sees me in hysterics. I just wail and shake. She rushes over to me and hugs her in her tight embrace, he motherly brace like she always does. I was really upset now. My mom led me to the sofa and we sat together, but I tried not to cry too loud to wake my sister. "Justin... has slept with Miley and Peyton, but I don't believe him. I don't want to believe him. I don't want it to be true, mom. What do I do?" I ask my face still flooding with tears. My mom then wiping the tears away from my eyes.

"First of all, we are going to stop crying because Justin is Justin, if he can't get his way he will sleep with people. It's just Justin. Seconds, we are going to confront your friends to see it it's true. I can garuntee it's not. I love you Sweetie." She says and hugs me in a tight embrace and rubs my back. My mom's right.

"I love you too mom." And that's when it mostly settled down for me, up until a month later when school started back up...

 _A/N DRAMA IS GOING TO KICK OFF SOON! I'm feeling proud of this story, especially when I have mock exams next week and I need to revise, here I am writing this. It's better though. Also, if I don't update, it's because school's stressing me out and I need to revise, I'm already stressing!_


	8. Chapter 8: High School Drama

_A/N Sorry for not uploading guys! But I promise to upload 3 chapters a day to replace the other ones I didn't write. I had mock exams, not last week but the week before and they were the worst, we have another lot too in Feb! I hate school. Last week I had a lot of homework and it dragged me down, a lot._

 _Reviews:_

 _Hex Fan: Don't bet it could lead to a gambling problem :) Joking by the way hehe_

 _Paige Hennessey (Guest): Chloe is Dove's real name, Dove is her stage name, Chloe Celeste Hosterman is her real one :)_

 _Dove's POV_

 _One Month Later..._

I wake up at about 4am feeling nauseous, I think it's because I'm scared for today, it's the day a confront Peyton and Miley for the whores they are. Honestly, I really want to face them today, I wanna see the looks on their faces. It will be amazing. But just thinking about this, makes me have the urge to just throw up. So I run to the bathroom and heave over the toilet, I was sick, a lot. I heard my sister come into the bathroom and hold my hair back. I feel her rub my back as I just keep throwing up, what is wrong with me?

"Hey Dove, it's going to be alright. It may just be a bug that's going around." She says, I nod and sit against the bath. I get a towel and wipe my mouth, all of a sudden, the feeling to throw up was gone. I no longer felt sick. I'm glad I have a sister always looking out for me.

 _At School..._  
I walk in the gates on my own, I don't know who to trust, I don't know who to go to. It's about 15 minutes until form starts though. I walk in the gates, feeling pumped and energetic. I walk and I see my group of "friends" just hanging where we normally hang.

"Peyton! What the actual hell man? You slept with my boyfriend!" I shout at her and she looks wide eyed and shocked. I feel angry and getting ready to hit someone, preferabally her. Kevin looks down at Peyton really confused and she has no answers, she just sits there in complete silence.

"You slept with her boyfriend? I thought I knew you better than this Peyton, it's the fact you're not denying it." He says coldy and walks away, she opens her mouth to say something but closes it shortly after. She then looks at me coldly with the most evilest starte ever.

"You're going to regret you ever said that Dove Cameron, because I swear, I'm going to murder you!" She says as she leaps for me but I dodge out the way and she falls on the floor, hitting her head on the table. She holds her head and I face Miley.

"Miley, I thought you were my friend too. Because you also cheated, you also kissed and tried to get into bed with Justin, why?" I ask bitterly and as calmly as I could. She then looks at me wide eyed and literally looks in shock.

"I never did, I swear. Dove, he raped me! He... he took my hands and he said I was special and he'd even leave you for me. I said no because I didn't want to hurt you, I never would. He then didn't let that be an option and he... he tied me to the bed and raped me. I didn't tell anyone because I feel ashamed, I felt heartbroken. I couldn't tell anyone!" She says. Oh my. I did not know that, why wouldn't she tell anyone? I feel dead bad for her, but all of a sudden I felt nothing at all.

 _Somewhere unusual..._  
I wake up in a white room with a nurse on one side and my mom on the other. I look over at my mom and she's smiling, what the hell happened? My mom holds my hands and a male doctor comes in with brown floppy hair and dark brown eyes, he is drop dead gorgeous.

"Hello, my name's Doctor Ryan McCartan, I'll be your doctor for the next 8 months."


	9. Chapter 9: Pregnant?

_A/N This is an extremely short chapter! I know I need to make up for lost time but I am trying, I'm writing all this in one night, I mean, it is 23:07 right now as I'm writing this, the next chapter might not even be up until probably midnight, but I have yogsession helping me out at the same time! This is the most I can do in one night, so please, only helpful critisism if you are critisising, thank you :)_

 **Dove's POV**

I look confused at him. My head hurting quite a bit, he looks down at me and holds my head. "You took quite a hit to the head Dove, are you alright?" He says and I'm squinting in pain, it hurts, what actually happened?

"What happened, and why are you going to be my doctor for the next 8 months?" I ask confused, I mean, why specifically 8?

"A girl named Peyton came up and hit you round the back of a neck with a chair, you've been out for quite some time. The most important question is are you alright?" He asks and then he offers me a smile and I smile back. I feel high, like I'm on some sort of gas.

"Yeah I'm fine, but you didn't asnwer the question before. Now tell me." I say lightly looking over at my mom who takes a deep breath in and I don't know what is going on but I really don't like it.

"Dove, you are 4 weeks pregnant, which, is equivalent to 1 month. If you want to keep it, you can, if you want an abortion you can. I know it's hard to have a baby at this age but, if you do need support we have plenty of support groups if you want to go to them." He says in a kind voice. I'm pregnant? But, no, this is not how I wanted to spend my teens. I don't want to be a single teen mom, but I can't abort because even though I've only just found out about the baby, I love it more than anything. Even if the father is Justin.

I look over to my mom who is sat there with a glum, I don't even know what to say to her. It's my fault, I agreed to this, I need to get myself out of it. "Mom, I wanna keep the baby. I know I 'planned' it an all but, I really want to keep it. I really want to know if it's a boy or a girl though. Can you do that for me Doc?" I ask Ryan as I turn my head towards him, he stood there and smiled.

"It should be done in about a month, we can tell then the gender then, okay?" He says in a kind voice, I smile up at him, he seems different from other guys. I just nod at him and face my mom, she has tears in her eyes.

"At least you can have a grandchild and see a grandchild mom. Also, it is alright if I keep the baby isn't it?" I ask, worried she'd say no, but I'm pretty sure she'd allow it.

"Of course Dove, I'd love to see my granchild before I go." Mom says with tears forming in her eyes, I feel sorry for her, I mean, I'm not the one suffering from cancer, she is! I'm carrying a baby and I don't even care for the father, I'm so glad he's out of my life!

I and my mom share a long hug and Ryan leaves the room, he's a mystery I need to solve...

 _A/N The next chapter is Ariana's POV and has a LOT of YouTubers in there, it includes Markiplier, Sjin, Lewis and Sips (from Yogscast), Paint, Glozell and TheGamingLemon. It also has George Shelley in it too! Sorry if any grammer is wrong or if I've spelt a word wrong I apologize._


	10. Chapter 10: YouTuberCon

_A/N So this is the final one for tonight, another 12 more chapters to go through this week, I know they haven't been very long but... at least I uploaded, and I really need to as well! Sorry for keeping you all waiting, here's the final one!_

 **Ariana's POV**

 _As Ariana arrives in her hotel_...  
I get to my hotel room, the place is massive! It has big rooms and big beds. I have a queen sized bed, Who Is Fancy really wanted me to live out in style. I run to my bed and flip on it with my bad landing on the matress and my body facing forward. The room's ceiling looked like the sky, it has the sun at one end and the sky got darker and stars came and there was the moon at the other end. It was really pretty, I loved it. I turned my head to the counter by the side of the bed and it said "YouTubers World YouTuberCon Tonight 7PM - I got us tickets Ari, we can get to know each other better at this place, especially since Yogscast are there and I know you love them. From 'Yours Truly' Who Is Fancy xo". Okay then, so I'm going to YouTuberCon and I can't wait, I just need to get things ready. I'm going to where skinny jeans and a top, which has Sips and Sjin on the front, they are my bae's.

It was now 6PM and I was fully ready and I can't wait! Fancy said he will pick me up at about now and that we would be arriving in a limo. Isn't he just great? Who Is Fancy knocks on my door in shades and smiles brightly. He takes his shades off and smiles brightly at me.

"Ariana, it's so nice to finally meet you in person, I can't for today. I even have a special treat up my arm, YouTuberCon doesn't actually start until 8PM. Before it starts, you get to meet all your favourite stars and how great is that?" He says and I'm literally having a panic attack, I've always wanted to meet all of them, it would be great.

"Fancy, you are amazing!" I say and hug him, he hugs me back and whilst we are hugging, he whispers something in my ear.

"That's not the only surprise. Meghan Trainor is waiting in the limo for you and so is... your brother Frankie!" He says and we both jump up in the air and squeal. I cannot believe he has done this for me, he is so sweet.

"You are sp sweet, I cannot believe you have done this for me!" I say as we walk down to the car. I get in the limo and I we all talk and I'm starstruck because I am meeting Meghan Trainor and I'm going to be doing a song with her! How great can life get. 20 minutes into the drive there and I get a text message.  
'Ari, im preggers n its justins but he wont want anythin do with it what should i do im really scared help me please xx'. Being the good friend I am to Dove, I reply to her, I don't want her to be a state because I wasn't there for her, not like all her other friends, I feel so sorry for her.  
'Dove its ok we can get thru this i promise i cant wait until i see you again and we can talk through this and i promise i wont leave like all your other friends xx'. I type and send. I can't help but feel sorry for her, my life is going great and look at Dove's, I'm feeling sorry for her, I mean, if something bad happens, a good thing has to be in return, right?

We all get to the YouTuberCon and it was amazing! As soon as we entered, there were tables of different YouTubers, the first one I went to was Markiplier. He wore a black top and blue skinny jeans and he was looking hot. He's changed his hair colour again, it is now blue, but I like it, it suits him. I smile and wave at him, I'm so shy to speak to him.

"You must be the lucky girl Ariana. I heard you've got a great singing voice, can I hear it?" He asks and I smile and blush a little, Markiplier wants to hear me sing?

So I sing him one of my songs that I wrote, 'One Last Time'. I only sang him the chorus though. "So one last time I need to be the one who takes you home. One more time I promise, after that, I'll let you go. Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart, all I really care is you wake up in my arms. One last time,I need to be the one who takes you home." I sing and he looks astounded. He shakes his head and smiles brightly.

"Wow, Ari you have an amazing voice and you are really pretty, you are going to make it in the music business. I really hope so anyway. I have faith in you." He say, he's the first person, except for family, to say they have faith in me. I just smile so much and pick one of his face portraits and ask for his signature. He even left his number at the bottom in case I wanted to be in his videos sometime, I agreed and this wasn;t the last time that me and Mark would meet.

I walked over to the next table and it was Sjin, Lewis and Sips! Yogscast. I was so excited, it was unreal, I was too excited. I talked to Sjin first. "So, you must be the famous Ariana Grande." He takes my hand and kisses it, his beard tickles my hand a little bit and I giggle anyway... it's Yogscast. I pull my hand away slightly. "Ari, would you do us a massive favour and take a selfie with us, because we've met people like you before and they become to be the world's most biggest artists and I would love to be apart of that, we all would. So please, take a selfie with us?" He asks, how could I not, it's Yogscast! I take a selfie with Sjin and then Lewis and last but not least Sips.

Lewis then talks to me, "Ari, if you ever need anything, you can just call us three. I'm the main man behind everything and I would love it if you could be on our videos sometime, it would mean the world to us. Please consider it." I felt so many butterflies inside of my stomach that I was going to pass out.

"I don't need to think about, you guys are my favourite YouTubers! I love you guys!" I say happily and hug them all crushing them a little. I feel sorry for Lewis because he's the scrawniest, no offense like but he is.

After the hug ended Sips grabbed both of my hands and looked me in the eyes. He has really nice green eyes, but he is kinda creepy. "Ari, do what you love doing, don't let anyone stop you, not even me. If I say stop, keep going, promise me you'll do that?" I nod and I kissed his cheek.

"I won't Sips. I care too much. Thank you all of you for letting me meet you! I love you all so much, tell Hannah I said hey too." Before I left them, they all gave me their phone number and autographs... best day ever. I walked over to Glozell how had a bright green cardigan on and bright green lipstick.

"Hello there, you must be Arianas Grandas. What are you like 15? 13? I'm kidding. It's what I do." She says really happily. I just sort of smile at her and laugh. We had jokes for about 5 minutes straight, we laughed and laughed, Glozell is so awesome, she made my sides hurt with laughter. I never wanted to leave this place, but I had to go to the next person. Which was Paint AKA Jon Cozart.

I walk over to him and he smiles brightly at me, he immediantly hugs me, I hug him back, he must be a hugger. "So, I'm Ariana and I wanted to see what you were like Jon, I really wanted to. You are so fun and creative with your characters, its unreal. I love you After Ever After things too." I say really excitedly. Jon smiles and chuckles.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm glad you're here Ariana. I wanted to ask if you wanted to do a duet with me. It would be something like A Whole New World with a twist in it. What do you think?" He asks me and I smile and nod, I'm so happy that Paint just asked me to do this. We sat down and got a load of writing and ideas down. But it was time for me to got to the final place now, TheGamingLemon. I will film A Whole New World with Jon later when I'm not busy.

I walk to the Gaming Lemon and he smiles at me. He actually speaks normally when he greated me. "Hey, I'm Brad. You may know me as-" I interrupted him and said it before him.

"The Gaming Lemon, yeah. I know who you are, you are amazing. My favourite video of yours is Carmegeddon on GTA IV, it is amazing and funny. Thank you for bringing laughter into my life." Once me and Brad got talking, he was a really nice person and I loved speaking to him, he was a really nice person.

The night was finally over and as I walked out I bumped into someone and dropped my phone, I look up to shout at the guy but it was no other than... George Shelley?

 _A/N Another 3 chapters shall be up tomorrow/today as it is 0:32 right now... I better be up in the morning, goodnight guys!_


	11. Chapter 11: George Shelley

_A/N I'm still doing my 3 chapters a day thing, until Friday and then Monday I go back to normal because I missed two weeks, sorry still!_

 _Reviews:_

 _Hex Fan: Of course I've been reading your stories! I love them, how do you do three stories at once? Didn't you have more like, a two song fics, what happened to them? And you fics are great, keep going! And also, I'm glad I finally got Ryan in the story too! P.S. Thanks for being a good follower of this story, I really appreciate it!_

 **Ariana's POV**

I was so starstruck... In front of me was George Shelley from Union J. He has been my celebrity crush since... forever! All I could do was just stare at him as he picked my phone up and handed it to me. He gave me a quick smile and I smiled back.

"Hey, sorry about your phone, it's a little cracked, I'll pay for a new one." He replies in the kindest voice and the most gentlist voice ever. I giggle a little.

"Nah it's fine, I'll get a new one, I have a spare anyways, in case something like this did happen." I say and then he looks at me and trying to study my face and look a bit creeped out.

"Have we met before? You seem, extremely familiar!" He exclaims and I put my hair behind my ears and look down at the ground nervously. I blush slightly.

"No, we haven't met. My name's Ariana Grande." I say holding my hand out and then he smiles and laughs. George grabs my hand and shakes it with both hands either side of it.

"No way! I love your music and mixes! My agent looked up all of your songs because my agent is sister to Who Is Fancy's agent! No actual way! Your voice is amazing, you really need to get a record deal with a great company, I know you'll go far with that voice." George excitedly says and has a huge grin on his face. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life, best night ever.

"Thank you George, but I don't know who to sign with, there will be a lot of other record labels who would want me." I say not actually knowing which record label to go to.

"I would say Republic Records. They are great, they even have a new boy band called the Janoskians who are really funny and creative. You need to get signed Ari, trust me." He says and I giggle. George Shelley is right infront of me giving me record label advice, this doesn't happen everyday.

"I will consider it. It will be at the top of my list." I say and I look down at my phone, it still works, that's a relief. I'm happy it is. I go on my contacts and add new contact. "Can I have your number, so I can call you if anything goes down well or bad?" I ask and he takes my phone off of me and types in his number. This is great. He gives me my phone back and takes me hand.

"Until the next time Ariana." He says and kisses my hand. I blush furiously, this is the craziest thing that's ever happened!

 _In the hotel..._  
I was in my room and it's about 23:00. I get my spare phone and call Dove, we always talk baout this time, I know she needs people to help and talk to her. "Hey Dove." I say and she says 'hey' back but her hearts not in it. "Dove, let me ask these questions and then you can answer them. Who's the father? Are you keeping it? What's your mom said? And do you want me to fly back to Washington?" I ask all in one go.

She replies really tiredly, I know she will be tired, my heart goes out to her. "Justin is the father and I regret it don't worry. Yes I am keeping the baby, it's apart of me and I love the baby no matter what. My mom says it's okay to keep it, as long as I take full responsibilty. And I don't want you to give up your dream because I can't get mine. Go have fun, record your song, meet a load of celebrities, fall in love. No matter what okay? I will be okay. My doctor, Ryan, said that I will be okay, I'm fit and healthy accept for the fact one of my best friends hit me around the back of the head with a chair just because she made the mistake of sleeping with Justin. I really want Justin right now Ari! He always made me feel better-" Dove cut herself off as she began to cry. I sigh a big sigh, I don't want her feeling this way when I feel this way.

"Dove, I'm coming home. I'll be back in a week. I'll record the song, skip all the sight seeing and be with you, I don't want you being alone!" I say, I'd do anything for her to be happy.

 **Dove's POV**  
I don't want Ari to come in my complicated life. Everything's falling apart for me and building up for her.

I wipe my tears away and reply to her. "No. Ari you must stay in LA! I can't have you coming back to Washington just because my life is falling apart. Please stay there, for me." I say with tears running down my face. Today has been a pretty crappy day.

"Dove, are you sure you want that?" Ari asks, I just don't want to tell her to come down when I need her the most.

"I'm sure. Please stay in LA. I will message you when in the morning okay? I need some sleep. Bye." I hung up on her before she could answer. I couldn't sleep so I put my headphones in and played my favourite song "Honey, I'm Good" by Andy Grammer. He's the best singer ever, honestly. His voice calms and sooths me. I finally manage to get to sleep. I just dread for the next day.


	12. Chapter 12: Baby Bonding

_A/N 2/3 Uploaded tonight. This chapter is just Dove talking to her baby bump, it is happy and sad. She thinks of baby names for boys and girls. But I'll allow you guys to pick the name, you have a choice though, the names will appear in the chapter when Dove says them. I hope you enjoy!_

 **Dove's POV**

I wake up earlier than the morning before, about 3am and throw up in the toilet. Is this what I get for keeping you? I say in my mind as I heave and heave. Once I feel it fade a little, I sit against my bath. I look down to my belly, it's swollen a little and I smile. "Hey baby, I know what it's like to not have a father. And I don't want you to grow up without one. My father died when I was 15, I'm sorry you'll never get to know your papa. It's the fact your nana's going to go too baby. I don't want her to go, she's my idol, the person I've always admired, I know what it's like to lose one person, I don't want to know what it feels like to lose another." I say and rub my belly, tears falling down off of my cheeks. "I'm going to take care of you baby, I know a lot of people don't get a bondage between their parents and kids but I want us to have a real good bond, let's start now." I sniffle and wipe my tears away, I put my head back and carry on talking to the baby.

"I love you and I don't even know you, it's funny how love works. Especially in my life. Everyone I get close to, they seem to go, you know? I really loved Justin but he went, I really really loved my father, he passed away. I'm beginning to question whether I've done something bad or not to deserve all this. By the way baby, all day I've been picking out baby names for you. For boy names I have James, Oliver, Jack or Riley. For girl names I have Sarah, Robyn, Madison or Bailiee. I haven't decided yet, what would you like to be called? I really the name Jack, baby Jack."

I then began to sing Ed Sheeran. "You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. Oh, you are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. And you'll be alright. And you can lie with me, With your tiny feet, when you're half asleep, I'll leave you be. Right in front of me. For a couple weeks. So I can keep you safe. You are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. Oh, you are my one and only. You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight. And you'll be alright."

I rub my belly gently and smile down at it. "I'll protect you no matter what you hear? Bullies, injuries, anything. I'll try and protect you, I'll always love you. You'll be alright, I promise. I love you." I say and I cry a little more. My baby will soon grow up, I know how fast it's been for me growing up. I like to imagine what you'll like. Will you have my eyes? My hair? Whatever will happen, I'll put everything into making you the best you can possibly be. I love you baby.

I look up and I see my mother standing in the doorway. I smile up at her and she smiles back down at me. "How much of all this did you hear?" I ask and then she walks in the bathroom and sites next to me against the bath.

"I heard all of it. From when you were throwing up to saying you'll protect the baby no matter what. Dove, I know you're only a teen but you are shaping up to be a pretty good mom, you know that right? You're doing great so far, but this is the only easy part." She says and then hugs me. I hug her back tightly. "I wish your dad was here too sweetheart. He would have been a real help." Mom says as she consoles me. I pull away from the hug and wipe away the tears that were running down my cheeks.

"Will dad be proud of me?" I ask not wanting to know the answer in case my mom says something bad. You know know, I just want my dad to proud of me.

"He will be proud of you. You, you get your will and your courage from him, he didn't let anyone doubt him. When I was pregnant with Claire, your father stuck up for me and himself. If anyone judged me, then he'd stuck up for me and Claire, he didn't let anyone let him down. He cared so much about you Dove, he still loves you from the Heaven above." I just burst into tears there and then. I sob and wail, my mom takes me into her arms and sooths me quietly.

"Why isn't he here mom? Why isn't he with us?" I wail as I cry into my mom's chest, I can sense my mom's crying too. I feel sorry for her, it's me who brought this on her.

"He is with us, you just need to believe he is." My mom says. We stayed in this position for a while and then I finally went back to bed. That's when I had my dream, I had my dream about him.

 _A/N Sorry if that upset any readers, I am! And baby names, say what the gender you want to be and the name of the baby, the list is when Dove was naming them! The next chapter should be up very soon!_


	13. Chapter 13: Dove's Dream

_A/N So this chapter made me tear up a bit, and I wrote it! Then again I am a big softy. This chapter is about Dove having a dream and the dream is her dad._

 **In Dove's Dream, Dove's POV**

I was walking, I don't know where. But I was walking and it was getting brighter, and then like in the blink of an eye, something blinding landed infront of me. I covered my eyes as it landed. As soon as the brightness died down, someone removed my arm to make me look at them. It took me two looks to know who it was, dad.

I swallowed hard and tried to hold back the tears. "Dove." He whispers and then he strokes my cheek and I hold his hand on my cheek. "I've been wanting to speak to you, but I couldn't not unless something major happened in your life that you needed your dad there for." He says and looks at me. He looked exactly how he looked before he went away.

I just stared at him and let my tears flow, but I didn't make wailing sounds. "Daddy what do I do? I don't want to be here without you! I want you with me." I say begging him, but I know it's not possible for him to be there when he needs to be somewhere else.

"Baby, you know I can't stay, and if I could, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I just want to say I'm so proud of you, I'm so happy of what you are becoming and who you are becoming. You are a great individual and I don't care that you're pregnant, you are still going to be my little girl. I know you wake up each day thinking I'm going to be there, but you know I'm not and that hurts me more than it hurts you. Dove, I've wanted to tell you this for a while now and I've never had the chance because I've been here. Go with your heart. Don't go with what other people say, go with you, go with your heart, I know it's going to be great ride to the top. I know it's going to get better, and you won't need me for all of it. I can't wait to see my baby grow up, I love you Dove. I've been wanting to say goodbye for a while now. I just can't because it hurts, it hurts me too much to say goodbye to you. I can't-" He can't talk anymore as he began to cry, I have never seen him cry before. I hug him tightly and cry into him. I breathe in and smell him, he smells like a mix of nuts, that was my dad's natural smell. I really won't forget that smell.

"I love you dad. I don't want to say goodbye either. I love you." I whisper, I hear a faint whisper.

"Goodbye Dove." And then my dad was gone. I looked all around and he was nowhere to be seen. I cried and cried and cried until I woke myself up. I really wish it wasn't a dream. I'll never forget his face, I'll never forget his touch and I'll never forget his scent. I'll never forget him.

 _A/N I know it isn't much but I will update tomorrow, same time same place, goodnight fanfic readers!_


End file.
